The Satyr
by ChadR-2014
Summary: This story about Horse-"Pony" and then recent former human named chaddy that still want to get out of his place ("Hell") so that to get new life or unmutated goat Genes thus make back is human self again, Put for now he had enforced to date to "Daughter" of "Uni-satan-ness" Miss satan...
1. Act 1

In long time ago in Ponyville, 666 ADP

* * *

There was an Human-"Goat" named Chaddy for as an account of narcissistic sun "goddess" "Uni-satan-ness" and former candidate for "Godhood". He used have in apartment in Castle backyard for himself and he pro-dragon or non Human/horse-"Pony" right activist for demand Spike to debrainwashing and let him go to be free as dragon being and supports the non-pony civil rights so they moved on.

In one special day the Self "Proclaimed Demi-goddess" or "Princess" Twilight came to his door and randomly want to date him spite I'm goat mutant hybrid that used to be full human and seen this stereotypical as Horses and Goats are assumed always love in another. Put ask her to NO and slam her in door and better to lock it from her, She lucky send her "Slaves" to demand me to unlocked the door for her stupid and sadistic idea.

For hours everyone from country demand me to date her and enforced me to unlocked the door, So sadly I did to do it and still refused to date her, Everyone enforced to date her because they are stupid crabs and Demonic followers of Uni-satan-ness "Daughter". And want just want to date her because of that crappy stereotype idea.

So he pretend to agreed of date so he ask to her doing it tomorrow night because of making planning list of his iphone 4s and She buy it along doesnt care is modern or human-made.

In next hour he already made an hole in his bedroom floor to freedom and it mostly finished to begin with. He just remind himself to get unmutated from via "Drugs" and returned to pre-apocalypse earth or make himself full goat put still civilized intelligences and seceded from hell into tolerance Republic for non-Horse equality and technologically advanced nation of land.

So after that he just fart and sleep as he cover the hole up just as the idiots didn't see it escape from them.

In next day at 6:16, my phone tell me to wake up, and start for mostly routine for morning and afternoon like cleaning and filing the papers and financial aid support to nation's hospitals, National perverted groups, Alcohols companies and "Toys" crap. And they attempted to brainwashed me to thinking am that mythical creature via drinking and accepted peeping on female citizens. But avoid and pretend to act that.

Now it late and returned apartment to get the tuxedo for date, And no I didn't get it, the castle guards buy pre-order tuxedo with no pants and it just stupid to me as half naked put according to them, "It's accepted" by society, He is mad and just take it to cheap humor, And after that I just to the castle dinner to meet the Evil monster to enforced me to go.


	2. Act 2

When Chaddy went to dinner he is frusting of Twilight is still here at date eating like demonic horse and drunk beer, While he just try to act human by eating just normal and prefer to drink water, Put my brain force to eat like LSD addict so he just control himself a he could.

Until the date is over and Twilight still like get another date and this time outside of castle, Chaddy mocked her and telling her

Chaddy:"Ooo really"

Twilight:"So what, Cracked"

After the "First date" is done, He returned his apartment, and continue to digged an hole to get of Hell. And next day is Human/Horse-"Pony" friend named Banana ask him to sex some time later. Banana stockley said:

Banana:"Hell, no"

So after that cool talk, He just continued to work without never caught used marijuana for next few minutes, Some workers later enforced him to drink beer, Chaddy said in Dope addiction

Chaddy:"MOOOO" and "Shittttttttttttttt"

Work see it as Dope addiction they stupidly thinking it Alcohol addiction instead, So after he not longer on Dope he just continue to paperwork and Worship Chocolate Milk after he done the paperwork. He was returned home put Twilight promote him to "Demi-god" just to trolling on him and he said sure, He just returned home and continue to digged it three more and get out of this hell said by himself.

And like last night he just go sleep again and dream to get out of here and go back to pre-apocalypse earth to his people, So after he done sleeping he go usually via work and cleaning the workplace. He still refused to be that drunker all his life by Human/Horse freaks.

So after that "COOL Event" he just run as himself could as everyone who in ponyville is drunking to death by their pointless parties put "Not cool Pan's expy" Pinke Pie that protect the party as she thinking herself as **Songbird from BioShock Infinite and Spike the dragon present as Jack Ryan the Slave**.

So he somehow and never planned to team up Spike to free from his Chain, So me and Spike least trying to sneaking from her and get out of here. Put as she "Demigoddess of Party and Split of Pony Pan" he found me and spike so, She send spike to propaganda room of castle to believing that he Human/Pony and Dragon are evil and they are in crack.

While me returned to apartment so I need to finished the hole to get out here. Put sadly few of the guards possibly saw it and attempted to tell Twilight the conspiracy.


End file.
